Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored data. Such systems typically include an array of storage slots to hold various storage media elements or cartridges such as magnetic tape cartridges or cassettes, and a controllable accessor for transporting a desired storage media element between its storage slot and an appropriate drive. The drive is capable of reading and/or writing data to the data storage media element. The drive and storage media elements may each be provided with a multi-pin connector that are mated together when a storage media element is brought to the drive by the accessor.
The ratio of storage media elements to a drive is typically a large number. For example, one exemplary tape library may have 1,000 storage media elements and six drives, or an average ratio of about 167 storage media elements per each drive. The multi-pin connector on the drive and each of the connectors on the media storage elements each have a predetermined usage level threshold over which each connector is more prone to failure. For example, each connector may be more prone to failure over 10,000 cycles, where a cycle is the coupling and decoupling of one connector with another.
Given the large ratio of storage media elements to the drive, the connector on the drive is typically the first to wear out. As such, the drive connector is a limiting factor in mean load between failure times for an automated data storage library. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a drive connector apparatus and method that overcomes the above deficiencies in the prior art by providing a stackable connector system on the drive that is configured to be automatically refreshed after a predetermined usage level of the mating side of the stackable connector system is reached or a predetermined time level is expired.